A Little Hetalia Adventure
by AntisocialAnimeFreak
Summary: Let this story take you on a short adventure. Imagine you have gone for a walk but it starts to rain. You end up at Germany's house, but what next? Make a choice and go to the chapter for that choice to find out where you will end up. The length of your story depends on the choices you make. Most chapters are only very short. Be prepared to be changing between chapters randomly.
1. Chapter 1

1

You're out taking a walk. The weather seemed to be perfect, but that quickly changed. The rain suddenly began to pour. You wish you had worn a water proof coat as you feel the water being absorbed into your clothes. The rain puts you in a foul mood as you continue to walk in the rain in search of somewhere you can go for shelter. Eventually you see a house and decide to knock on the door. Germany answers the door, and you can see a hyperactive Italian behind him.

Demand to be let in so you can get out of the rain – go to chapter 2  
Politely ask for shelter from the rain – go to chapter 3

* * *

**A/N: How typically British of me to write about the rainy weather XD Oh well, I just hope you get an ending you're happy with. If you don't like the ending you get, you can always read it again and make different choices. There are 12 different endings. **


	2. Chapter 2

2

You demand that you're let in, but the aggressive tone in your voice scared Italy. Germany tells you to go away and shuts the door, leaving you out in the rain. You choose to look for somewhere else for shelter. In the distance you can see another house. You start walking towards it and hope that whoever lives there lets you in. However, on your way you see Prussia taking shelter from the rain under a tree.

Go talk to Prussia – go to chapter 4  
Go straight to the house – go to chapter 5


	3. Chapter 3

3

Italy welcomes you in and gets you a towel to dry yourself with. Once you're dry, he begins making some pasta to share with you. While he's cooking, Germany cleans the areas that he makes messy. You simply sit and wait for them to finish in the kitchen. Italy has made lots of pasta and asks if you want any.

Eat pasta with Italy – go to chapter 35  
Not hungry, don't eat the pasta – go to chapter 36


	4. Chapter 4

4

You talk to Prussia before going to the house. It's surprisingly dry under the tree, still quite wet, but better than nothing. He says he was on his way to see France when it started to un-awesomely rain, he thought it would only be a short shower so he thought he'd stand under the tree until it stopped, but it only got worse. You can't tell how bad the weather is going to get, so you think you should find some better shelter.

Suggest going to the house you can see in the distance – go to chapter 7  
Suggest going to France's house – go to chapter 6


	5. Chapter 5

5

You ignore Prussia and go straight to the house as you want to get out of the rain as fast as possible. You knock on the door and Austria answers. He doesn't mind you taking shelter from the rain, but you remember seeing Prussia out in the rain and ask if Prussia could come inside too. Austria doesn't seem to like the idea of inviting Prussia inside. He seems mad at him for some reason and says you can't invite him in.

Go in Austria's house – go to chapter 8  
Ask to just borrow an umbrella instead – go to chapter 9


	6. Chapter 6

6

You walk to France's house with Prussia. You both get soaked, but you don't really mind because Prussia is fun to talk to and you're assuming that you'll be in the dry when you get there. Unfortunately, France isn't home. Prussia's sick of waiting in the rain. He finds France's spare key and unlocks the door to France's house. Prussia invites you inside. He says that France won't mind at all.

Sure, go inside – go to chapter 30  
It's not right to intrude on someone's home, leave Prussia and keep walking in the rain – go to chapter 31


	7. Chapter 7

7

You suggest to Prussia that you both go to the closest house. You point to the house, and Prussia shakes his head. He doesn't want to go there because he knows it is Austria's house and he won't let him in. He explains that he had really annoyed Austria that morning. Once that option is out of the way, you can only think of two other choices.

Suggest going to France's house – go to chapter 6  
Stay under the tree – go to chapter 32


	8. Chapter 8

8

You want to get out of the rain as soon as you can, so you happily walk inside Austria's house. Hungary brings you a towel to dry yourself with, and a change of clothes so you can get out of your wet clothes. You listen to Austria play the piano for a while. It's very relaxing and blocks out the sound of the rain. The rain is only getting worse, and it's starting to get late. Austria and Hungary have enjoyed your company, so Austria lets you stay the night. You get along well with Austria and he says you are welcome to come back if you ever get caught in the rain again.

[Rainy day friend END]


	9. Chapter 9

9

Austria is a bit annoyed that you've suddenly changed your mind, but he still lets you borrow an umbrella. Hungary passes you an umbrella; you thank her and Austria and then leave. You were going to ask Prussia if he wanted to use the umbrella with you, but you notice that Prussia has gone from where he was previously standing. You keep walking in the rain, not bothered anymore because you have an umbrella to keep you dry. You then see France having an argument with England in the shelter of a nearby bus stop. England walks off leaving France alone in the bus shelter.

Go to France – go to chapter 10  
Go to England – go to chapter 11  
Ignore both and keep walking – go to chapter 20


	10. Chapter 10

10

You decide to talk to France. He says he and England were fighting because he was making jokes about the bad weather in England and England lost his temper. He's glad you've come along because he didn't want to be all alone on such a dull day. France invites you to his house, but alternatively suggests you and him could wait in the bus shelter until the rain stops.

Stay with France under the bus stop until the rain stops - go to chapter 15  
Go to France's house – go to chapter 16


	11. Chapter 11

11

You go to England, sheltering him from the rain with your borrowed umbrella. He thanks you, and you talk a little while you're both standing under the umbrella. He says he was going to walk home and invites you to his house for some tea and scones.

Go to England's house – go to chapter 12  
Reject the offer, but let him have the umbrella, and go talk to France – go to chapter 10  
Decide to head home instead – go to chapter 20


	12. Chapter 12

12

For some bizarre reason you find the idea of going to England's house for scones appealing, and England is delighted to have company over. You sit down with a hot cup of tea and warm up after being in the rain. England offers some dry clothes to change into after getting dressed into dry clothes himself.

Borrow England's clothes – go to chapter 13  
Reject the offer – go to chapter 14


	13. Chapter 13

13

You happily accept the offer and are pleased to get out of your damp clothes. You get dressed into a simple white shirt and a pair of jeans that England provided. When you go back to the living room, you see that England has prepared a plate of scones. They look more like lumps of black coal than scones and you're unsure if they are even edible. He asks if you would like one. He seems to really want you to eat the scones.

Eat the scones – go to chapter 17  
Don't eat the scones – go to chapter 18


	14. Chapter 14

14

You think you're not too wet, and reject the offer. England pretends he doesn't mind that you're getting the sofa a bit wet and brings in a plate of scones. They don't even look like scones; they look more like lumps of coal, which makes you wonder if they are even edible. He sets them down on the table and asks if you would like one. He seems to really want you to try his scones.

Eat the scones – go to chapter 17  
Don't eat the scones – go to chapter 18


	15. Chapter 15

15

You don't feel like going all the way to Frances house in the rain, even if you do have an umbrella. You'd both have to share it anyway. There is more sheltered space for the two of you at the bus stop, so you decide to stay there and wait for the rain to end. France is fine with your decision; however, the rain doesn't stop anytime soon. France passes the time by trying to flirt with you. You actually get along well with France. The rain stops and you decide to go home, but before you do, France says he'd like to spend more time with you, and suggests you hang out with him more.

[Friends with France END]


	16. Chapter 16

16

You don't want to be outside when it raining, so you decide to go to France's house. To keep both of you dry, you have to stand close to each other under the umbrella. France doesn't mind, but you feel kind of awkward. You eventually get to France's house and find that the door in unlocked. You find Prussia inside watching TV. France sighs, but isn't really bothered because he's friends with Prussia. You spend the rest of the rainy day chilling with France and Prussia. The rain eventually stops and then you go home. France and Prussia really enjoyed spending the day with you and invite you to join them again.

[Chilling at France's house END]


	17. Chapter 17

17

You don't want to be rude after he's invited you over, and he did say he was making scones, so it's not like you didn't know this was coming. You pick up the smallest looking scone from the plate and bring it to your mouth and take a small bite. It tastes just as bad as it looks. You feel like you might throw up and try not to make sounds that indicate how disgusting you find the scone. You don't want to upset England, so you finish what you started and eat the whole scone. You then drink more tea to try to make the taste go away. England appears to be pleased that you ate the scone and doesn't realise that you thought it tasted terrible. It's still pouring down with rain, but going home is always an option, however England asks if you would like to stay for dinner.

Stay for dinner – go to chapter 19  
Go home – go to chapter 20


	18. Chapter 18

18

You can't bring yourself to eat the scones. You feel like you could throw up just imagining how they would taste. You kindly tell England that you don't want any scones. You don't want to hurt his feelings, but England still appears upset that you chose to not eat the scones. He still invites you to stay for dinner, but he wouldn't mind if you choose to go home.

Stay for dinner – go to chapter 19  
Go home – go to chapter 20


	19. Chapter 19

19

You sit at the dining table and wait for England to bring in your food. You look down at your plate of fish and chip that he brings you. The food looks edible, unlike the scones. However, you know England has a bad reputation when it comes to cooking. It's too late to back out now though because you already agreed to stay, so you have to eat it. You try to not seem as dissatisfied with the foul taste to try not to upset England, but then he asks how it tastes.

Tell him it tastes good – go to chapter 33  
Tell him it tastes disgusting – go to chapter 34

* * *

**A/N: My confession: I'm English, I had fish and chips for dinner a few days ago, and I thought it tasted really bad.**


	20. Chapter 20

20

You decide to just head home. Suddenly the rain stops. You're relieved that it's not raining anymore. It seemed like it would never end. On your way home, after walking for a while, you see America out for a jog. America was one of the last people you expected to see out on such a cold and wet day. You see him take a break by a bench. He doesn't sit on the bench because it's still covered in water from the rain.

Go talk to America – go to chapter 21  
Just keep walking and go home – go to chapter 22


	21. Chapter 21

21

You run over to America and say hello. He tells you that he's out on a jog because everyone seems to be complaining that he needs to lose weight. He seems pretty down about it, but says he's going to have loads of fun after his jog by playing video games with Japan. He says that he's feeling kinda lonely jogging alone and invites you to join him for a while.

Sure, why not? – go to chapter 23  
No thanks, I don't jog, I'll just continue to walk home – go to chapter 22


	22. Chapter 22

22

You get home and feel like you're in need of a shower due to so much time spent in the rain. After a refreshing wash, you go about the rest of your day how you usually would, doing whatever it is you usually do. It starts getting late so you get into bed and begin to reflect on your day.

[Boring END]


	23. Chapter 23

23

You jog for a while with America. You both decide you've jogged enough and it is about time to stop. He's glad that you joined him so he invites you to his house. He says he'll have Canada make you some pancakes, and you can play video games with him and Japan.

Go to America's house – go to chapter 24  
Go home – go to chapter 22


	24. Chapter 24

24

You arrive at America's house. You can hear the TV coming from the living room. Japan is in there already playing video games. The smell of maple syrup is in the air. Canada is in the kitchen with Kumajirou; they're making pancakes. Do you remember who Canada is?

Of course! – go to chapter 25  
Who? – go to chapter 26


	25. Chapter 25

25

You go to see Canada in the kitchen. He's made plenty of pancakes. He hands you a plate of pancakes and you take it to the living room where Japan and America are playing video games.

Go to play video games with Japan and America - go to chapter 27  
Ask them if they want any pancakes – go to chapter 28


	26. Chapter 26

26

You ignore the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen and go straight to the living room with America to play video games with Japan. They're happy you've joined them. You spend the rest of the day playing video games with them. At one point you notice a plate of pancakes on the table that you swear weren't there before. Canada quietly sits and watches you playing video games while he eats pancakes with Kumajirou.  
It's gotten too late to be going home, so you stay at America's that night. Japan and Canada and Kumajirou have also stayed over. You stay up really late playing more games and having fun with Japan and America. Canada and Kumajirou decide to go to bed and leave the three of you to have fun.

[Who's Canada? END]


	27. Chapter 27

27

You place the pancakes on the table and pick up a controller. You turn it on and "Player 3 has joined the game" appears on the screen. They're happy you've joined them. You spend the rest of the day playing video games with them. Canada quietly sits and watches you play while eating pancakes with Kumajirou.  
It's gotten too late to be going home, so you stay at America's that night. Japan and Canada and Kumajirou have also stayed over. You invite Canada to join in rather than just watch. He's happy you noticed him, and the five of you stay up really late playing more games and having fun.

[Fun END]


	28. Chapter 28

28

You walk into the room and ask if they would like some of Canada's pancakes. Unfortunately they are too interested in the game that they don't hear you. It's as if Canada has passed on his invisibility to you through the pancakes somehow.

Get their attention – go to chapter 29  
If you can't beat them, join them – go to chapter 27


	29. Chapter 29

29

You stand in front of the TV to get their attention. America gets annoyed, and Japan politely asks you to move out of the way. You tell them they were ignoring you when you asked if they wanted pancakes. They apologise for not listening to you. They say they'll have the pancakes later and invite you to play video games with them.

Play video games with them – go to chapter 27  
Suddenly you decide you'd rather just go home – go to chapter 22


	30. Chapter 30

30

You're not bothered that France isn't home. You go inside France's house and close the door behind you. You help yourself to towels and throw one at Prussia so he can also dry himself. Prussia turns the TV on and starts flicking through the channels. You sit down and watch TV with him, but then France walks in. He gets annoyed with Prussia for using the spare key, saying that it's not good to just go into other people's houses; a thief could have broken in for all he knew when found the door unlocked, but overall he's not bothered because it was just Prussia. He decides to cook something while you continue to chill with Prussia. You all enjoy a meal together and then it stops raining. Before you walk home, Prussia says he really enjoyed spending time with you, and France tells you not to follow Prussia's example by breaking into people's homes.

[Breaking into France's house END]


	31. Chapter 31

31

You refuse to enter someone's house when they aren't there. You get annoyed with Prussia, but he doesn't really seem bothered. He says he's fine on his own anyway. You keep walking and eventually find yourself at Spain's house. The rain begins to stop and Spain and Romano exit the house. Spain waves at you so you go over and say hello to them. They were about to start picking tomatoes. They ask if you'd like to help them out.

Pick tomatoes – go to chapter 41  
Go home – go to chapter 22


	32. Chapter 32

32

You don't really want to go anywhere. You'll get even wetter if you leave the slightly dry space under the tree. You decide that it's probably best to stay under the tree where you won't get much wetter. You and Prussia get along really well and only wish you had met on a nicer day so you could actually have more fun with each other rather than just stand around in the rain. When the rain stops, Prussia walks you home so that he can spend more time with you. The rain made the ground very slippery and you slip in a muddy puddle. Prussia laughs, but then he helps you up. He comments on how un-awesome it is to fall in the mud, making you feel even more embarrassed.

[Hanging out with Prussia END]


	33. Chapter 33

33

Even though the food tastes bad, you pretend to like it so that you don't upset England. England's glad to hear that you like the food and says you can come over for a meal whenever you like. He'd happily cook for you anytime. He says it's hard to find someone who appreciates some good English cooking. England brings you some more tea, which you hope will help get rid of the horrible taste in your mouth. You talk with England for a few hours and the time just flies by. It's getting really dark so he lets you stay the night.

[Bad food, but good friends END]


	34. Chapter 34

34

England is very upset and offended that you don't like his cooking. He gets really angry and orders you to get out. He's surprised that you even stuck around this long and agreed to stay for dinner if you didn't like his food. He kicks you out while it's still raining and you decide that it would probably be best to just go home.

Go to chapter 20  
(Sorry, you don't get a choice this time)


	35. Chapter 35

35

Italy is glad that you'll eat his pasta and happily passes you a plate full of pasta. Italy makes the best pasta so you eat it all. You feel really full after eating so much pasta. Germany takes your empty plate from you and washes it in the sink in the kitchen. Italy says he's feeling tired and suggests that you take a nap with him.

Take a siesta with Italy – go to chapter 37  
Not tired – go to chapter 38


	36. Chapter 36

36

You tell Italy that you're not hungry and that you don't feel like eating pasta. This makes Italy really upset and he begins to cry. He was really hoping that you would eat pasta with him. Germany is mad that you made Italy cry and so he kicked you out. It's still raining, so you search for somewhere else to take shelter. You see a house in the distance, but on your way there, you see Prussia taking shelter under a tree.

Go talk to Prussia – go to chapter 4  
Go to the house – go to chapter 5


	37. Chapter 37

37 – You also start to feel tired. You and Italy yawn in unison. After agreeing with Italy that a nap would be nice, you both lie down and drift off to sleep. When you wake up, you notice that you have a blanket covering you. So does Italy, who is still sleeping. Germany had covered you both when you were asleep. You look at Italy's cute sleeping face for a while, but he soon wakes up. You spend the rest of the day having fun with Italy and eating some more pasta. Germany comments on how it felt like there were 2 Italys in the house, and further continued to mention how it's not like how it usually is when there are literally two Italys in the house because one of them, Romano, is usually swearing at him. In the late afternoon when the rain has stopped, you walk home after thanking Italy and Germany for allowing you to stay with them for the day.

[Italian for the day END]


	38. Chapter 38

38

You tell Italy that you're not really tired so you wouldn't be able to get to sleep. He says he's going to have a nap anyway. He lies down on the sofa and is out like a light. You sit next to him and watch him sleep for a while. Italy looks so cute when he's sleeping. Germany soon comes in with a blanket and covers Italy with it. He sees that you have nothing better to do than watch Italy having a nap, and the rain doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon, so he invites you to drink beer with him.

Sure, I could use a beer – go to chapter 39  
I'm not old enough to be drinking alcohol – go to chapter 40


	39. Chapter 39

39

You happily accept Germany's offer to drink some beer. You sit down with Germany and you both drink a lot. Unfortunately you drink a bit too much and get drunk. You pass out and cause Italy to worry about you. Germany tells him that you're going to be fine. Germany gets kind of annoyed that you drank so much when you couldn't handle it and regrets inviting you to drink with him. He lays you down in Italy's bed, which Italy never used anyway, so you can get some rest. He and Italy then go to sleep in Germany's bed. You wake up in the morning with a huge hangover. With your head pounding you get out of bed and realise where you are. You go downstairs and apologise to Germany and Italy for drinking so much. Italy is just happy to see you're okay. You decide to go home and get some rest without disturbing Italy and Germany anymore. However, Italy says he enjoyed your company and would like you to come over again some time to eat pasta with him. Germany doesn't seem too pleased about that.

[Drunk END]


	40. Chapter 40

40

You tell Germany that you're not old enough to be drinking beer. He still gets a beer for himself, but he brings you a glass of water. You and Germany sit and chat as Italy continues to sleep. Soon there's a knock on the door. Prussia has come over to drink with his brother, and to get out of the rain. Prussia helps himself to a beer and starts talking about how awesome he is. Surprisingly he didn't wake Italy. The rain soon stops and you decide you should probably go home before it gets too dark. Italy wakes up in time to say goodbye to you. Germany enjoyed your company and Italy was glad you enjoyed the pasta. They tell you that you're welcome to visit them again if you want.

[Chilling at Germany's house END]


	41. Chapter 41

41

You decide to pick tomatoes with Romano and Spain. They could use the extra help considering they spent the day inside to keep out of the rain when they could have been picking tomatoes. You spend hours in the field of tomatoes. The warm sun eventually dries your clothes that were once drenched in rain water.

Romano got bored of picking tomatoes and began eating the ones he had already picked.

"Romano, you can't eat them all," Spain says to Romano.

"Shut up, I can do what I like," Romano says as he takes another bite.

Spain sighs. "Just don't eat too many."

You managed to pick lots of tomatoes, which makes up for the amount that Romano should have picked. Spain is very grateful for your help and so he cooks you a meal as a thank you for helping out. The three of you enjoy the lovely food and just relax for a while. It's starting to get late and you've already walked a long way as well as helped out. Spain lets you spend the night at his home. The next morning before you head home, Spain gives you a small basket of tomatoes and tells you you're welcome to visit and help out with the tomato picking any time.

[Tomato END]


End file.
